1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to a data input/output operation of a memory system which includes multi-level cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anywhere and anytime. As a result use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has been increasing rapidly. These portable electronic devices may use a memory system having a memory device for storing data. A memory system may be used as a main or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Memory systems using semiconductor memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption since they have no moving parts. Examples of memory systems having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memories, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).